The forbidden power
by tigerai
Summary: A child born with a power that many have tried to keep sealed from society for generations. Now that power has made an appearance. with Master Oogway's passing a devastating blow to the people of the jade palace and the only one able to find the location of the child. the location of the child unknown the people of china hoping the child does not turn on the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1 The begging of the end**

The light of the full moon was streaming though a small window landing on an old tortoise by the name Master Oogway. The aged turtle was tossing and turning sweat rolling down his brow Mumbling only one word "No...no...no...nooooo" Master Oogway shot straight up heart racing trying to catch his breath his eyes the picture of fear. Master Oogway walked to the window and looked up at the moon his thought wondering. "_**This can't be. I sealed them all away... I must meditate on this." **_With that master Oogway made his way down the Hall of Heroes the hall painted a bright jade but at night it seemed to be the color of the night sky. Weapons and armor of past masters lining the walls on both sides. Before Oogway made it to the giant jade doors with a giant dragon head, he started to have an increasing head pain. Oogway's eyes rolled to the back of his head but what he saw was more terrifying than the pain wrenched across Oogway's face. **"**_**The sky black lighting lighting up the sky. Buildings on fire, women and children screaming. A lone figure with a blade as long as he impaling three warriors Oogway will soon come to know as family. The figures eyes glowing a blood red his breathing heavy and barely visible in the chaos. The figure turned his head to the right to see Oogway's eyes wide in fear. Sliding the three warriors of the blade the figure turned to Oogway and charge. When the figure closed the gap Oogway could've sworn he felt the blade run him through." **_ Oogway opened his eyes to the feeling of being shaked looking up the turtle saw a snow leopard in his twenties towering over him. Still trying to make sense of what happened Oogway didn't hear the leopard ask "Master Oogway are you alright? I found you on the floor I tried to wake you but when you weren't moving I had feared the worst." The turtle had not replied and the leopard was starting to worry. "Master?" Hear master the turtle looked up and put the best smile he could saying "I'm fine Tia Lung it seems old age as caught up with me." The Leopard wasn't buying it but let go. Tia Lung helped up the old master and watched him make his way down the steps heading to the one place were Oogway was most definitely to be found. Meditating under the sacred peach tree of heaven and wisdom.

The toned leopard had wanted to talk to the old turtle about a dream he just had and yet after seeing the old master in so much pain he decided not to and meditate at the foot of the moon pool under the dragon. That holds the one thing he had been training his entire life to achieve The Dragon Scrolls. In what seemed like seconds the sun started to rise over the mountains revealing a fog covered village. A young goose named Zeng got up early like he always does to ring the morning gong. After the goose had gotten dressed there was a light knock at the sliding paper door. When Zeng opened it he was surprised too see Oogway at the door. The goose smiled saying "Good morning master Oogway may I help you?" The tortoise smiled at the politeness of the goose and said "I have a message I want you to send to the Sacred Onyx Council." Oogway handed the goose a scroll with a blossoming peach tree on the seal. The Zeng took the scroll walking back into his room to grab his messengers bag. "It is crucial that you get that message to the council as fast as possible." said Oogway a hint of disturbance in his voice. Zeng turned around and bowed to the master saying "As soon as I ring the morning gong." The turtle quickly replied "Do not worry yourself with the gong right now. I need that message delivered quickly with no time to spare." The goose nodded in under standing and passed the old master taking off for a long flight to the capital of China. Oogway turned to watch Zeng fly off to the capital with one thought in mind _**I hope that my vision was wrong. **_Oogway turned to walk to the kitchen within the student barracks. His vision still fresh in mind.

Standing on top of the steps to the Hall of Heroes stood a red panda. The red panda stood there watching the lift over the beautiful valley that he has sworn to protect. Moments earlier he had found his son Tia Lung meditating at the moon pool but did not wish to disturb him. "Good morning master Shifu." shifu turned to see his son had finished his meditation and had greeted him so like every morning. Shifu smiled and replied "And a good morning to you." shifu saw the smile on tia lungs face but his eyes said something else like his student was disturbed by something. Shifu asked "Did you have trouble sleeping tia lung?" tia lung lost his smile "Yeah I guess you could put that way." this of course did not go unnoticed by shifu. Pushing the matter aside shifu said "Now that you are done meditating shall we go eat some breakfast before a hard day of training?" Though food was the last thing on tia lungs mind he nodded his head anyways.

**In the country side of Russia...**

The cries of pain being heard throughout the hall of a small house sitting in the plains of Russia. The night sky shining with stars and the moon. The air crisp and cool the grass swaying back in forth The silence being cut by one final shriek pain. Moments pass before the sound of child crying is heard. The first child born to the country side home. The child was wrapped in a blanket to keep warm listening to the humming of a soft and loving voice. The child opens its bright blue eyes to see a red she-wolf with brown eyes holding the child. The she-wolf held the child afraid that if she let go the life of the bundle would disappear. The she-wolf watched to cub drift to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 misfortune of another

**Ch 2 The misfortune of another**

Shifu stood to the side thinking of what his master had said to him earlier that morning. "_**Shifu I will be heading out to find four additional students for you to train in an up coming battle." shifu looked at Oogway confused. "What do you mean Grandmaster Oogway?" shifu watched the turtle sitting before the peach tree of heaven and wisdom. Oogway did not say anything for a time. But when he finally did it was not an answer shifu was expecting. "There is a great power that may or may not destroy all that we stand for...If this power were to be discovered and put in the wrong hands the world will be doomed...I fear it may already to late..." Oogway started to trail off. After a moment of silence the grandmaster stood turning to shifu saying. "I shall pack and start on my journey." with that the old turtle turned and made his way to the Hall of Heroes. **_(end of flash back)__As shifu watched his student tai lung dodge incoming projectiles on the jade tortoise shell while trying to keep is balance. shifu notice that tai lung was not focused, the leopard then stumbled over his own tail falling off the shell tai lung did a back flip and landed on his feet but sat down. Shifu was not pleased that the leopard was slipping up this morning it wasn't like him "You must keep your mind clear of all distractions, focus only on that which is important." said shifu. Tai lung did not jump back on the shell he sat on the floor his mind full of so many questions that it was effecting his actions and he was not liking it one bit. When tai lung did not get up for some time shifu became curious. "Tai lung is something bothering you is something wrong?" shifu said with a worried look on his face. Tai lung looked at his father see that his father was worried he quickly came up with an excuse "I guess I'm just a little hungry is all Master." shifu knew that was not the problem but trusting his son he put on a smile and said "Then lets go get some lun-." but his sentence was cut short when the warning gong was sounding. Tai lung looked at shifu resulting in shifu nodding. With that tai lung started to run on all fours out the training hall and down to the village.

Tai lung had jumped onto the gates of the Jade Palace and launched himself out over the thousands steps leading up to the gates. Once high enough tai lung could just barely make out bandits terrorizing the village. The wind buzzing past his ears tai lung prepared to slide off one of the rooftops to slow his decent once doing so. Tai lung did a couple front flips softly landing on the ground in the middle of five croc bandits. Tai lung moved quickly to protect the citizens of the village. Jumping up and side delivering a side kick causing the croc to fly back hitting his head on a wall. The other crocs rushed the leopard lunging out with spears and spinning giant hammers attached to chains. One of the crocs lunged for the leopards mid section but tai lung fluidly dodged the attack but he had dove right into the another lunging croc. Tai lung was not fast enough to move out of the way the spear plunged into tai lungs left side. Resulting the bandit achieving a cry of pain from the leopard. This only seemed to fuel the leopard. Tai lung grabbed the spear and pulled, using his head tai lung head but the wielder. Blood trickling down the crocs head as he lay there unconscious. Picking up the spear tai lung spun the weapon so it was positioned behind him. The bandits rushed the leopard again with every block the tai lung made his wound opened wider. Suddenly there was a cry of pain. Tai lung looked up to see a rabbit child getting run through with a blade trying to stop a croc from taking his mother. With this distraction four bandits came out of no where and held there blades at the leopards throat.

The crocs held their blades against the leopards throat when a slouching figure in a red robe wearing a straw hat walked to the snow leopard slowly clapping. Tai lung had clutched his side with his right paw gritting his teeth as he applied pressure. The robed figure spoke with a demonic tone "My my what a show...very aggressive...you will do." the robed figured knelt down next to tai lung and pulled out his hoof in a fist the figure opened his hoof and blew a dust like substance into tai lungs face. Resulting in tai lung coughing before falling on his face. The robed figure started to laugh maniacally, once the robed figure had calmed down he said in a rather dark tone "Now lets start the next phase of my plan." The figured turned to a band of crocs and ordered. "Take as many of the villagers as we can along with this leopard and go back to the hideout." with that the bandits started to grab citizens left and right.

**15 years pass after the child's birth...**

It was another day the child had taken the produce he had farmed for the past year was ready to be harvested and sold. The child perked his years at the sound of his name. "Renhon its dinner time come and eat before your food gets cold." Renhon smiled and yelled "Yes mother I'll be in soon." which resulted in a firm scolding "I didn't say when you felt like it I said now." Renhon smiled and shaked his head replying "Yes mother." taking one final look at his days work and walked back to the country side home. Upon entering his mother said "go up stairs and wash up." Renhon did as he was told he slowly made his way up the steps of the house to his room. To the far left corner was a bucket of water to wash your face to right was a worn bed next to it was a wardrobe. Renhon pealed his sweat clothes off and threw them in a hamper next to the wardrobe that held the rest of his dirty clothes. He then opened the wardrobe grabbing the first thing he touched. Renhon pulled out a blue shirt that buttoned up just past the neck, and a pair of black pants. Renhon went and cleaned his face and paws of the dirt that had collected throughout the day, and quickly threw on the clothes he had just pulled out. Once dressed again Renhon made his way down the stairs to the dinning table to the right of the stairs. His mother had just finished with setting the table. "Mom whats with the two extra plates?" said

Renhon with a confused look. His mom came over and started buttoning up his shirt but renhon just brushed his mothers paws aside. "I told you Mary and her mother are coming over for dinner." said renhon's mother while she stepped back to look at her son. There standing before her was a tall cross breed of a white tiger and a wolf. With more characteristics of the wolf than the tiger, he was a light gray with a dark X pattern going down the center of his face. His ears long like the wolf but round like the tiger. His blue eyes darker than the night he was born. His body toned after all the years of hard farming. His bushy tail swaying back and forth with annoyance of having company.

There was a knock at the and renhon's mother practically ran to the door. Opening the door to see who it was renhon's mother greeted with a happy "Oh hello malvina, I see you and your daughter got here alright."opening the door wider ren's mother was greeted with a just as happy tone "Oh su it's nice to see you again." by this time Renhon had already made it to the dinner table and was already eating when his mother called out. "Renhon come say hello to malvina and nina." annoyed that they had company for dinner renhon still put on his best smile and walked to the door to greet the visitors. "Oh my ren you seemed to have gotten taller since the last time we met." said malvina. Ren rolled his eyes in annoyance and replied "I saw you last week when I sold you the turnips?" malvina just smiled and stated "True but you are still growing. By the way I'm sorry I didn't make it to your birthday but I got you this." malvina was now holding up a four row choker. Ren reached out for saying Thank you once it was placed in his hands. It was I mixture of long brown beads, black and aqua colored beads. Malvina then said quite excited "Well what you waiting for put it on." ren took the choker and tied the separate strings making sure it was tight enough that it would not harm his breathing but enough it would not come undone. "Doesn't he look handsome with it nina?" asked malvina nudging her daughter. Nina smiled and quietly stated "quite." ren had seen nina but he never spoke to her but because it was business only he never really looked at her either a she-wolf with the shiny grey and white fur her eyes were like the sun when it rises over the mountains in the morning. su then said "I have already prepared the food and set the dinner table if you're ready to eat." with that all four sat at the dinner table accordingly nina sitting in front of ren and malvina in front of su. Su malvina and nina carried on a conversation while ren just sat there eating and taking a drink of pivo every now and then. After listening to the women talk none stop through dinner ren took one last drink from his cup draining it of its contents. Letting out a long ***_Yeeaaawwwwnnnn_**_* _ren excused himself "Well it's been nice seeing you and nina Mrs. Malvina but I still have crops to attend to tomorrow, and I have yet to go to the market for more supply's." and with that ren bid the women good night took care of his dish ware and went up the steps to his room for the most sleepless night he will ever have.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry I haven't posted a new chapter for a while. I've had a problem on how I wanted to do a scene I decided and here it is I hope you enjoy the read and please review  
**

* * *

**Ch 3 A new journey**

_Ren opened his eyes, his vision blurred and his eyes were heavy, ren closed his eyes again hoping to fall back to sleep. But he heard a voice in the distance that was so familiar but he couldn't place who it was. "Ren wake up you're so close...wake up...". The distant voice seemed to be getting farther and farther away. Ren finally opened his eyes getting to his feet ren started to fallow the distant voice down a road in the middle of no where shrouded with fog. "You're getting closer...just a little farther." the distant voice coaxing ren along. Ren came to a section in the road with a tree in the way. "You must move the tree ren...you must move the tree." Ren thought to himself __**How am I going to move this tree...its to large **__"Ren have you forgotten how use that blade?" __**What blade **__ren then noticed for the first time a blade as long as he if not longer in a sheath hanging off ren's back. Ren grabbed the hilt and unsheathed the blade. Ren was admiring the blade when blood starting to slowly gush out of the blade. Ren dropped the blade on the floor "Hurry ren there is not much time...hurry up and slice the tree in two...it will be easier to manage." with that in mind ren picked the blade back up and gave it a mighty swing cutting the tree in two. Ren was surprised that the blade split the tree in two. Considering how dull it looked. Upon further inspection ren noticed there was more blood on the blade than before. "Hurry...you must hurry." ren moved to where he could push the tree aside. Ren pushed one side of the tree but instead launched the piece of now log in the air out of sight. __**I don't remember having this kind of strength. **__"Focus ren you must move." ren looked back down the fog covered road and started to follow the voice once again. Once ren had walked for a while he noticed a stench in the air. __**What is this horrible smell...its like...it smells like blood... and fire...could it...oh no. **__Ren sheathed the blade and started in a full out sprint on all fours fallowing the stench. The fog had finally lifted when ren saw it, a burnt down village with bodies littering the ground. Ren came to a complete stop in wonder __**What the hell**__ "these poor souls were not strong enough and were not worthy to live." ren replied to the distant voice "I don't understand why were they not strong enough." "They were to fragile there bones were like sticks, and there wills were like paper..." a red she-wolf came out from a burned building and spoke "Because there wills were so weak, they did not have the will to go on so they simply ….died. *__**gasp**__* there standing before ren was his mother "Mother what are you doing here you need to go home...I must protect you." su crossed her arms and started to squeeze her arms, her claws digging into her flesh ripping the muscles off the bone, blood dripping down su's arm the more her claws dug into her flesh. Ren started to beg "Mother stop...stop that... mmmooomm ssstttoooppp!" tears started to stain ren's face. Su continued "you abandoned me you left me all alone." su had ripped a chunk of flesh out of both her arms, the skin holding her fur in place hanging from her arms "Stop it!" ren yelled the fury in his voice. Unconsciously ren had drawn the blade strapped to his back, and had started to advance his mother. Not able to control his own body the blade was plunged through su's chest. The blood running down the blade dripping on ren's paws. A storm started to roll in lightening lighting up the sky large drops of rain falling down upon ren's sorrow. Looking up at the sky ren letting out the most pain filled cry *AAAGGGHHH*._

Ren shot up from his sleep tears still running down his face. Ren's mind running out of control "_what...the Hell...was that." _The only sound of the rain pounding on the roof of the country side home. Unable to fall back asleep ren laid there thinking of what just happened. "_I know I've had some crazy dreams but they never were like that...this one is different but what is the difference...Was it simply just a dream or was it more...It felt so real like its happened before but..." _Ren's thoughts were interrupted with his mother calling him to breakfast. "Ren your breakfast is ready get down here and eat." ren looked out the window next to his bed and realized that the sun was shining through the left over storm clouds. "Ren you better not still be sleeping...I'll come up there and drag you out of that be-" but su's sentence was interrupted by a rapid knocking at the door. Opening the door su saw a honey badger with 5 buffalo subordinates standing at attention. The honey badger who presumably was the commander was wearing black studded leather armor spikes coming out the back small at the neck and getting longer in the middle while shrinking in size again. A piece of shoulder armor on his left side baring the symbol of the saints. The subordinates were wearing basic leather armor with the symbol across their chest. The honey badger bowed in respect saying "Good morning m' lady...I'm commander Nebol' shoy...I have a matter I wish to speak with you." hesitant su finally conceded "Please come in would you like some rice and ale." stepping inside the house nebol replied quite happily "Yes that would be much appreciated." commander nebol sat at the dinner table and waited to be served. Once there was a plate of rice with diced turnips in front of him. Nebol took a swig of ale before diving into the rice. Su looked at commander nebol asking curiously "Why have you come to this small house of ours?" nebol swallowed his third mouth full of rice replying with a smile "Like I said I have a matter I wish to speak with you and any other in this lovely home of yours." su started to get a little worried about this matter. Not too long after ren had come down the stairs pulling on a blue button up shirt much like the one from the night before but this one was shorter, worn, and older. He was wearing his usual black pants that had a piece of rope tired around his waist to hold his pants up. Su was eating her plate of rice and turnips when the sounds of ren's foot steps caught her attention. She looked up saying "Good morning sweety how did you sleep?" in a loving tone. Sitting down ren stated rather sourly "I would have slept better if it were not for the storm." ren took a bite of his breakfast before asking. "whats with the skunk?" "Ren!" scolded su. Nebol simply raised his hand saying "Please allow me...I am commander Nebol' shoy and I have come to draft any able man or woman." ren took a sip of his cup of water stating coldly "If you have come to draft warriors you have come to the wrong place...I have better things to do than serve that pitiful creature they call a ruler of the people." by now su had reached over and smacked ren on the back of his head. "I have taught you better than to talk poorly of the lord. But my son has a point he is the only one in this house hold able to harvest the crops" rubbing the back of his head ren looked over to see a look of sadness on his mothers face. Ren sighed ***sigh*** taking another bite of food avoiding his mothers gaze. Nebol smiled "The fact of the matter is I am acting under the law... If you do not come willingly I will be forced to drag you to the militia kicking and screaming." with his closing statement nebol thanked su for the meal and walked back to the door turning to say. "I will give you enough time to pack your things. If I do not see you in a matter of moments I will have my subordinates drag you out of the building."

After the commander had left the house ren still sat there for some time not touching his food. Su came up behind her son wrapping her arms around ren in a loving embrace. Tears were running down su's face as she said. "I'm so sorry my son." ren sat there staring at his plate losing all sense of the world. "_I can't go...I won't...not without a fight." _All the while commander nebol was waiting outside several minutes have passed and he was beginning to lose his patients. Nebol turned to five of his subordinates saying rather annoyed "Go and retrieve the boy." while walking up the path to the main road. The five buffalo soldiers walked up to the door kicking it off the hinges. To the left sat ren still staring at his plate with his mother who had tightened her grip on her son hearing the door crash in the hallway. The subordinates turned to the table and walked on each side of ren and su. The smallest subordinate had grabbed a hold of su and pried her off her child. Su started struggling against the soldier. Tears flowing down her cheeks like a river. The small soldier held su tight who was trying to escape the buffalo's grasp. All the while ren had grabbed a chopstick waiting for one of the soldiers to get closer. Like a snake ren shot up and jabbed one of the soldiers in the eye. A soldier grabbed rens arm holding the chopstick and twisted ren's arm forcing him to drop the so called weapon. Angry ren brought the soldier in closer and head butt the buffalo. Hurting himself as well at the same time as the soldier ren hit with his head doubled over another soldier grabbed ren in a sleeper hold. The last remaining soldier grabbed rens right arm while the buffalo that now had a headache grabbed the left arm. Slowly the soldiers had dragged ren out of the house. The small soldier holding su let go to go help his fellow men. Su ran out the door in tears screaming "STOP DON'T HURT HIM!" grabbing and ripping fur out of one of the larger soldiers. The large buffalo turned around and smacked the she-wolf across the face. The contact was like a clap of thunder ren had turned and seen the event. Watching his mother fall to her knees holding the left side of her face. Ren became enraged letting out a blood curdling rawr ***RRAAAWWWRR*** ren's eyes turning a blood red he somehow was able to launch the three remaining four hundred pound buffalo to the side. Dropping to all fours ren sprinted at the large buffalo the large buffalo lifted his arm into a defensive stance but it was to late. Ren had leaped on the buffalo biting down on the buffalo's forearm both ren and the soldier fell to the ground. But ren wasn't letting up he continued his savage assault putting his foot on the soldier's chest arm in toll. The soldier trying to get free of the cross breeds jaws felt the boy start pushing on his chest with his foot and pulling his arm with his jaws. The soldier started to feel his flesh and tendons ripping from the wolf hybrid pulling and using an incredible amount of pressure with his jaws.. On the brink of ripping the soldiers arm off ren was met with a heavy blow to the temple. In all the chaos the commander had returned to the house to lend a hand with the incidence. The commander had hit the wolf hybrid with nothing but his fist laying him out cold.

The soldier who was about to have a new experience of pain had recovered arm in hand run up and kicked ren in the ribs. Being unconscious the soldier got no response the soldier went to do it again when the commander had picked up a pebble and with great ease hit the soldier in the forehead causing the soldier to land on his rear. Nebol looked at his subordinates with disappointment saying. "If you gentlemen are done playing around...I want to see that boy in iron." when no one had moved a muscle the commander shouted "NOW!" all the men started to move as quick as possible trying not to anger the badger any further. Making sure that the subordinates were clasping chains on the boy nebol turned to look at the she-wolf her eyes stained from her tears, still holding the place she had just been hit. Nebol said apologetically "I'm sorry this had to happen ma'am but this is the law... In time of need the military is required to draft as many men who can fight." nebol simply turned around and headed back to his troops which have been standing by the main road the entire time watching the events unroll. After the stunt ren had pulled the rest of the troops started to wonder if it was going to be like this for the rest of the journey to the militia training grounds which were being constructed on the edge of China's boarders.


	4. Chapter 4 A New Face

**A/N: Hello everybody I'm truly sorry I haven't updated for so long. The thing is I haven't felt much like working on the story. That and I've been editing, working sequences in my head for a more organized story and adding and taking out different stuff I didn't really like. I'm kinda on the perfectionist side with this kind of stuff. So I give an over 3,000 word chapter yeah! No? okay well enjoy. **

**and please Review**

* * *

**The Valley of Piece...**

Master Oogway was true to his word. Oogway had brought four students to learn the art of Kung fu. Shifu who had also gone to resolve a problem in the Bao Gu orphanage about a monster. Returned to the palace with a student. The staff of the orphanage seemed to have exaggerated about the monster part. To shifu's surprise it was a mere child, a little tiger cub by the name of Tigress that wasn't able to control her own strength or anger. So for months shifu taught tigress how to control her anger, and strength and fifteen years later that same cub had learned the art of Kung Fu just as the other students Oogway had found. Fifteen years of pain staking and bone crushing training preparing the young warriors for a day Grandmaster Oogway hoped would never come.

The young warriors which are now in their teens are famously known in the valley of piece as the furious five were training with master shifu in the training hall. Tigress was on the seven swinging clubs of instant oblivion dodging each club and blocking any club that came close to knocking her off the training equipment, if the spikes were facing the other direction of course. Monkey a Golden snub-nosed monkey was training on the seven talon rings weaving in and out of the rings performing combos in mid-air. Crane a black and white crane was on the jade tortoise of wisdom blocking incoming projectiles while keeping his balance. Mantis a green mantis, was in the gauntlet of wooden warriors striking and blocking each of the spinning appendages of the wooden warriors. Viper a green viper, was training on the field of fiery death using her lighting speed to avoid the flames.

Shifu who was watching his students train while he stood off to the side was approached by grandmaster Oogway. "The students have come a long way from what they were capable of... Wouldn't you say shifu?" Oogway said a hint of happiness in his voice. "Yes but not far enough I'm afraid Grandmaster Oogway" shifu said with an ashamed look on his face. Tigress who was distracted by the conversation between the two masters was not paying attention to a club that was coming up behind her and smacked her in the back of the head sending tigress face first to the floor. Seeing this Oogway calmly announced "That is enough training for one day. You all should rest for the forth coming days journey." "What?!" shifu shouted displeased. Getting back up on her feet tigress protested "But Master training is the only way to better our skills." "I agree with tigress master Oogway." said master shifu. Oogway pleased that his student wants to better her skills replied to the young tiger "Sometimes we see the fire and insist to touch it...Rest so that we may start the next stage of your training." Tigress having devoted her entire life to kung fu asked "What next stage of training?" the last of shifu's students stood next to tigress each one thinking the same thing. Oogway announced "The next stage of your training can only be found at the shaolin temple in the dengfeng province." Monkey asked out of disbelief "The shaolin temple of the dengfeng province?" tigress stepped forward and stated "But Master its nearly impossible to get accepted as a disciple at the dengfeng temple." Viper then asked "How are we able to train at the temple?" Oogway smiled at shifu's students and replied "It's all a matter of knowing. Now rest child we have a long journey ahead of us." everyone shared a confused look and watched as Oogway made his exit.

The five students were on their way to the student barracks when monkey asked "What do you think Grandmaster Oogway meant?" tigress only thinking of training in the most revered temple in all of china said "Why are you concerned with such a small thing when we are getting the chance in a life time to train at the shaolin temple of the dengfeng province?" monkey stopped in mid stride and asked "You've never once thought about why we have been training hard for many years, or as to why we're going to train at the shaolin temple?" Having said that single sentence monkey had the attention of all his comrades. Viper had turned to look at monkey and questioned "What do you mean?" "all I'm saying is there has to be a reason as to why Master Oogway brought us here to train, other than becoming the next furious five." monkey said deep in thought. Tigress who had her back to the group turned to face monkey and the rest and said "As warriors we are not to ask questions or doubt our leaders or master. So quit your assuming and just do your duties." Mantis standing on a nearby boulder said "Talk about being hard headed." tigress turned on the bug and snarled "I am not hard headed?" Mantis trying to make himself as small as possible stammered "I...well...you...um...you're very dedicated is all I meant." tigress glared at the bug for what seemed like an hour until finally turning and heading for the student barracks. Mantis let out a breath, he didn't realize he was holding in "You're very lucky mantis, she almost squashed you like a bug oh wait, you are a bug." monkey joked. Viper rolled her eyes and followed her sister. Crane pointed out "Mantis you should really be careful about what you say when near tigress." before continuing to the student barracks. Mantis added "Yeah no kidding."

the next morning after packing for their journey to the dengfeng province, the furious five ate a quick breakfast and made their way to the palace gates to wait for their master with their traveling bags like they did every time the five went on a mission for an extended period of time. Shortly after the five warriors arrived at the gate Masters shifu and Oogway could be seen making their way down the steps of the palace to the gates along with what looked to be a large lizard. The five lined up before their master and never before seen visitor and waited. Master Oogway announced "The is Dow Chi he is the last of a very old species and is also an old friend of mine." The 6 and half foot lizard bowed before the young students and introduced himself in a monotone like voice "Hello young warriors it is a pleasure to meet you all." the five students bowed in respect and replied in unison "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Master Dow Chi." "Actually." Master shifu corrected an annoyed expression masking his face "Dow Chi is not a Master" Master Shifu finished barely keeping his cool demeanor. Dow Chi then continued to speak in his monotone voice "Master Shifu is correct I am not a master at all. I am instead the last remaining Barbaturex Morrisoni warrior." The five students looked at each other their bewilderment obvious. Bringing her paw up tigress was about to ask what a Barbaturex Morrisoni Warrior was but was unable. Due to Master Oogway saying "There are times when flowers bloom and times that they simply don't."

Oogway turned to face the five students and asked "Is everyone ready?" in unison the five students answered "Yes Master" Oogway smiled and announced "Good, Shifu will be staying at the palace to watch over things along with Dow Chi, while we're gone." all the five warriors nodded in understanding. With the furious five leaving for who knows how long the valley of piece will be vulnerable to thieves and bandits. Master shifu pleaded with Grandmaster Oogway "Master I wish you would let me take the students to the temple myself." turning back to face shifu Oogway replied with his calm demeanor "It is quite alright shifu. I have matters to attend to as much as you do." Shifu then started "But Master I-" but Oogway had interrupted shifu saying "Shifu do you not trust in your own master or your students?" shifu ashamed flattened his ears and apologized "Forgive me master I meant nothing by it." Oogway smiled at shifu and said "I know my friend. Everything will be alright." having said that Oogway turned to the five and calmly informed "It's time to take our leave." the five warriors stepped aside making a path for the old tortoise and soon followed behind.

With a sad expression shifu watched his master and students make their way down the thousand steps. Dow Chi stood beside Master shifu and placed his clawed hand on the red panda's shoulder and said reassuringly with his usual monotone voice "They will be fine shifu, you must have faith in them if they are to succeeded in there travels." Still Watching his master and students leave to increase their skills for a fight that has been going on for a millennium shifu replied "You're right but I fear their troubles have all but begun." Before leaving Dow Chi to go meditate. A few minutes of watching his old friend leaving the entrance of the village Dow Chi thought too himself _"I believe you may be right shifu."_ before looking up at the morning sky, the sun creeping up behind the mountains creating a beautiful mixture of red, orange and yellow with no clouds in the sky.

**With Renhon...**

Renhon was starting to slowly come to. Trying to bring his paw up to the throbbing on the side of his head, quickly realizing he wasn't able to move his arms. Upon farther inspection ren noticed a series of rope across his chest and followed the rope down his arms with his eyes to see he was tied to a tree. After discovering his current situation ren heard laughing not far into the distance. Taking his mind off being tied to a tree, renhon notice he was on the edge of an encampment. There were buffalo, fox, goats and wolves all around a giant bon-fire laughing and carrying on conversations. Though ren's hearing wasn't as good as his mothers, he was still able to just barely hear two wolves talking. The first wolf said with irritation "I still don't understand why we had to bring the lone mutt with us." the second wolf with his mouth full mumbled "Because the boss told us too. Besides he might be our new punching dummy or something." with skepticism the first wolf said "I highly doubt that. I mean what's so special that we had to carry him all day yesterday?" popping the last of the bread in his mouth the second said "There's nothing special about the kid. If you ask me he's just another beast of some sort, that never should've been brought into this world in the first place. It has no purpose in this world and there will never be a place in this world for the creature." the first wolf countered "If there's nothing special about the sixth wonder of the world, then tell my how it was able to kill a warrior at a skill level that you and I could only wish we could reach in our life. Not only that but was able to severely injure the second in command, Tell me that." The second wolf stated simply "It was beginners luck, everyone has it." the first wolf still skeptical said "I don't believe it was blind luck. What ever it is I don't like it. Come on its our turn to patrol the camp." With that the two went to relieve two other wolves of duty.

Slowly everything that happened the day before came back starting with when he woke up the morning before. Renhon started to think to himself. _"I remember waking up, going down stairs, finding a stranger in the house, eating breakfast, and then...then...what happened after that?" _as ren was trying to put the pieces together the soldier that renhon had savagely attacked, saw on the opposite side of the camp that ren had come to and started making his way over to him. "_I can't remember anything after eating...And another thing why does it hurt when I breathe?" _ren thought to himself trying his hardest to remember what happened. Renhon saw a shadow cover him looking up to see a buffalo with his right arm bandaged up and a look of anger plastered on to the buffalo's face.

The subordinate smiled grimly saying "You finally decided to wake up you little brat." pulling his left arm back the buffalo finished "This time that flea bag you call a mother isn't here to help." finally throwing his fist at ren's face full force. When the subordinate connected with the pups jaw ren's head smacked the back of the tree making a loud thud ***_thump_*** blood started to drip down ren's chin and now the back of his head was throbbing. Ren slowly looked up at the subordinate anger and hatred visible in his eyes. Renhon's adrenaline started going and as calmly as possible said "Take that back." The subordinate smiled saying "And what if I don't?" in a mocking tone. Renhon looked at the buffalo and said "I'll force you." The subordinate all of a sudden started laughing "HaHaHaHaHa Haaa that's funny, but you're missing one important detail." the subordinate explained "I'm not tied to a tree like you." the buffalo knelt down beside ren and whispered "Besides why would you want to defend the woman that didn't even bother to help you?" renhon looked at the buffalo his eyes a cold steel blue and said "How could she when she was being held down by you scumbags?" The subordinate leaned in closer and he said "You're right... you know what? I think I'll go back and kill her." renhon's eyes still cold as steel whispered under his breath "I dare you." the buffalo's smile was replaced with a look of confusion "Huh What was that... Are you talking to yourself." The fire in ren started to increase from a small blaze to an uncontrollable force of nature. Barely able to keep from yelling renhon struggled "I dare you." his voice noticeably shaky.

Ren's breathing had quickened his adrenaline started going and all he wanted was to feed the buffalo his own fist. Feeling smug the subordinate said "Well would you look at that. The mutt's angry. Better put that in the facts section in the ugly species book." after taking a second the buffalo continued "What I find funny is that you actually think she loves you. You honestly think that someone could love something that looks like it belongs in a nightmare." as the subordinate finished Renhon shot out at the subordinate with his jaws but was restrained by the ropes, resulting in ren landing on his back. Laughing the buffalo bellowed "You can't break from those ropes. No matter how hard you try." renhon started to pull against the rope his adrenaline pumping, the only thing on his mind, ripping out the subordinates tongue. The subordinate continued to laugh uncontrollably until he heard a loud snap ***snap***. Renhon was now standing and some how was breaking the ropes. Snap after snap the subordinate just stood there in shock and watched as ren started to break free.

Nebol had been walking around the camp and saw ren was breaking free of the rope. The buffalo continue to watch as the high quality rope was snapping at ren's will, a stern voice shouted behind the buffalo "Xing! What are you doing?!" startled the buffalo turned and looked his commander in the eyes and turned back to the cross bred creature asking with shock in his voice "What is he?" Nebol saw blood on his subordinates hoof and looked at the mixed breed who had a swollen eye and black blood running down his nose and chin. Not looking away from ren nebol ordered with a booming voice "Go get the troops and get the chains, rope's not going to hold him!" Xing turned to his commander and starting "But sir-" the small badger cut his subordinate off and shouted "Was that not an order?" xing stood staring at the commander until he finally conceded "Yes sir." the buffalo turned leaving to get the rest of the troops and chains.

As xing was leaving renhon shouted in an almost demonic voice "Get back here you coward!" Nebol prepared himself as ren broke from the last of the ropes. Ren not moving stood in place slouched arms now free hanging in front of him with his head hanging as if he was fatigued. Nebol watched ren carefully, ready to keep the beast from hurting anyone else. What seemed like hours nebol started to wonder _"What's he waiting for" _as nebol finished his thought as if on command renhon rushed the badger with incredible speed, ren swung, barley able to dodge nebol side stepped to the right. Ren swung his outstretched arm to the right catching nebol off guard with greater speed than when rushed. Ren's forearm made contact with nebol's head sending him flying across the field. Upon impact with ground dust rose in the air to the point you could barely see. Nebol staggered as he stood back up, _"Where did he get all the speed, but it's not the speed but his strength as well." _ren came flying through the dust cloud towards nebol. Nebol's eyes widen with shock as ren came crashing down on him. It wasn't the shock of ren jumping through the cloud but the color of renhon's eyes. Instead of ren's usual steel blue eyes they were now a burning blood red. Not having enough time to dodge nebol brought his arms up block the attack. Nebol was overcome by the attack and was sent flying back yet again. Expecting the beast to make another move nebol was confused when it started laughing "Hahahahahahah do you not see this power ren? This is real power, you are too weak minded of person to understand it. Hahahahaha oh it feels great not being crammed in your head ren." the creature in ren dropped on all fours and rushed nebol again. Doing his best to parry his opponents various combinations of kicks and punches.

Nebol had to think of something fast before he lost this fight. Seeing his opponent unfocused the creature in ren brought his knee up connecting with the badgers jaw, lifting nebol off his feet ren grabbed nebol by the head in mid-air and slammed nebol into the ground making an indent. Ren swiftly brought his leg up and was about to bring his foot down on nebol's chest, when out of nowhere a log smacked ren in the side sending him flying a few feet landing on his back. "You are a disgrace to my name. How dare you let yourself be so easily defeated by this... amateur?" nebol looked up to see a figure standing over him, with the sun behind the figure it created a shadow that covered the figures face, as well as creating a golden aura around the figures body.

By now xing had returned with the rest of the troops with the chains in hand. Xing and the troops stopped dead after seeing another figure standing over their commander. Xing looked over at the mutt to see it had gotten up. Xing shouted at the top of his lungs "Commander Look out!" while pointing at the direction of the mutt. At the same time of Xing's warning the beast in renhon had launched itself at nebol and the newcomer, moving a chunk of the ground where the beast was standing in the process. In a matter of seconds the beast was on top of both the newcomer and nebol. The entire world seemed to greatly slow. The newcomer shot a glare at what was rushing towards the two. Calmly and swiftly the newcomer brought his arm up in the last second and caught ren's fist stopping the creature instantaneously. All the power behind the beasts speed colliding with the pure strength of the newcomer caused a gust of wind to form flying passed the newcomer who didn't budge an inch. The newcomer was now holding the beasts fist. Without warning the newcomer swiftly and unexpectedly pulled the beast full force towards himself slamming both their heads together. The beast controlling ren collapsed at the feet of the newcomer.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if the story is a little on the every which way direction. I have a bad habit about that and I'm working on it.**


End file.
